Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe rehabilitation method for installing a rehabilitation pipe inside an existing pipe using segments each of which comprises an inner surface plate constituting an inner circumferential surface, and side plates and end plates provided upright on peripheral edges of the inner surface plate, these plates being formed integrally from a plastic material and linked in the circumferential direction and in the pipe-length direction.
Description of the Related Art
In cases in which a sewage pipe or another pipeline buried underground has deteriorated through aging, a pipe lining method has been proposed and practiced in which a lining is provided to the inner circumferential surface thereof to repair the pipeline without excavating it from the ground.
In cases in which large-diameter pipelines are to be rehabilitated, segments are used each comprising an inner surface plate constituting an inner circumferential surface, side plates and end plates provided upright on the peripheral edges of the inner surface plate, these plates being integrally formed from a plastic material. The segments are linked in the circumferential direction to assemble pipe units, which are then linked in the pipe-length direction using link bolts to construct a rehabilitation pipe inside an existing pipe.
The pipe units are linked in the pipe-length direction in such a manner that the link bolt is passed through insertion holes in the side plates of one segment and screwed into a nut that is secured to another segment. In order to prevent the link bolt from falling out of the segment, JP 2014-169711 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 9,194,528 B2) proposes using a temporary lock that temporarily locks the link bolt to the segment.